Bowzer
Bowzer is an OC made by soccerman611. Bowzer is practically identical to Bowser, but with a minor spelling error. a = Personality Bowzer is a very laid back villain. Even though he has a laid back personality per se, he's kind of a badass to boot per said, or should I say, slightly twisted per sayed. He doesn't really focus his minions on anything useful, like killing Mario. Instead, he focuses the minions on making him a sandwich. Since Peach can't be kidnapped to make him a sandwich, the minions have to. He does care for his minions, possibly promoting them for a good job. Bowzer does like to focus on his plans sometimes, if he manages to make one. Bowzer is not extremely evil, but evil enough to steal your grilled cheese and eat it in front of you. Bowzer hates clones of himself, like Dark Bowser. Bowzer also hates the people who play the clones too. (Does this seem famillar to you?) Appearance Bowzer is identical to Bowser in appearance, but Bowzer has grilled cheese crumbs on him a lot. Bowser (with an s, not a z) weighs 398.7 pounds, while Bowzer (with a zed) weighs 112 pounds despite his size. This is probably due to him being lactose intolerant and eating only grilled cheeze sandwiches. Bowzer Simulator Bowzer's first major appearance was in Bowzer Simulator, a one-off story about Bowzer and his minions. In the story, Bowzer forces Frosty, his minion, to make him a grilled cheese sandwich. Upon tasting the sandwich, Bowzser vomited all over the ground. Bowzer didn't have the secret sauce in his sandwich! That was Mario's blood! Instead of using a bunch of minion forces to kill Mario, Bowzer used his brain. Frosty would set up a fake blood donation so Mario can donate blood! When arriving at the headquarters, Bowzer gave Frosty a needle to use for donating. This needle was an infected needle, though. Bowzer didn't know that, though. When Mario gave the blood donation, it caused his blood to turn to pasta sauce, and explode over the earth. Bowzer was attacked by the acidic pasta sauce blood. This gave Bowzer a bodycast. A week later, after the incident, Bowzer got to have his special sauce on his sandwich. Upon eating it, Bowzer enjoyed it! Although the infected pasta went into his stomach, which could cause a reaction. Bowzer was drinking lava soup the other day, which was still in his stomach. When you mix infected pasta sauce and lava juice, you get a reaction. This caused Bowzer to vomit a large tsunami of pasta sauce, flooding the whole world. Bowzer survived this ordeal, and is fine to this day. Super Koopa Bros V3 (Currently Non-Canon) In the short-lived series, Bowzer was going to guide them halfway through Chapter 1 until he got kidnapped. SKB has never made it past Chapter 8, so who knows how he would escape Mario Adventure Bowzer is one of the main characters in Mario Adventure. His first appearance was in Chapter 3, but got a major role in the 5th chapter. In chapter 3, Bowzer walked to Peach's Castle to show her his amazing mixtape. When he played the mixtape in front of her was the same time Mario's cruise ship went out of control. Bowzer took his sight away from Peach for 1 second, and when he looked back, Peach was burning to death, along with the castle. This made Bowzer believe that his mixtape was lit, although it wasn't lit. Later, in Chapter 5, the Koopa Cruiser was attacking the Cruise Plane. Mario mentioned that it was Bowling Night to the koopas in the Cruiser. Mario and friends boarded the Koopa Cruiser to Bowzer's Castle. Upon landing, it was silent and dark in the castle. Until they heard Bowzer's radio playing his music. Bowzer invited everybody to Roy's Gym to do bowling. Bowzer lost at the last part of Bowling, getting 2nd place. At this time, Bowzer's Koopa Cruiser was being attacked. Mario, Bowzer, and everyone else boarded the cruiser. It turned out to be Bowzer's nemesis, Dark Bowzer (also known as edgy devianart clone). After the epic air battle, the Koopa Cruiser won. Dark Bowzer wasn't ready to lose yet! Dark Bowzer jumped on the cruiser and fought Mario and company, while Bowzer went to the washroom. (Causing a cliffhanger for Chapter 5.) Category:Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Powerful